Poesie scritte da Natsuki
Nel corso di Doki Doki Literature Club!, le ragazze fanno vedere le poesie che hanno scritto per lo scambio giornaliero al protagonista. Ogni poesia è diversa. La seguente lista è quella con tutte le posie di Natsuki. Atto 1 'Le aquile possono volare' Questa poesia viene mostrata nel secondo giorno. Originale= Monkeys can climb Crickets can leap Horses can race Owls can seek Cheetahs can run Eagles can fly People can try But that's about it. |-| Traduzione in italiano= Le scimmie possono arrampicarsi I grilli possono saltare I cavalli possono correre I gufi possono cercare I ghepardi possono correre Le aquile possono volare Le persone possono provare E questo è tutto. Ad Amy piacciono i ragni Questa poesia viene mostrata nel terzo giorno. Originale= You know what I heard about Amy? Amy likes spiders. Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders! That's why I'm not friends with her. Amy has a cute singing voice. I heard her singing my favorite love song. Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words. But she likes spiders. That's why I'm not friends with her. One time, I hurt my leg really bad. Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse. I tried not to let her touch me. She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross. That's why I'm not friends with her. Amy has a lot of friends. I always see her talking to people. She probably talks about spiders. What if her friends start to like spiders too? That's why I'm not friends with her. It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies. It doesn't matter if she keeps it private. It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone. It's gross. She's gross. The world is better off without spider lovers. And I'm gonna tell everyone. |-| Traduzione in italiano= Sai cosa ho saputo su Amy? Ad Amy piacciono i ragni. gelidi, ondulati, pelosi, brutti ragni! E' per questo che non sono sua amica. Amy ha una voce carina quando canta la ho sentita cantare la mia canzone d'amore preferita Ogni volta che lei canta il ritornello, il mio cuore batte al ritmo delle parole. Ma a lei piacciono i ragni. E' per questo che non sono sua amica. Una volta, mi sono fatta molto male ad una gamba. Amy mi ha aiutata ad alzarmi e mi ha portato dall'infermiera. Ho provato a non farmi toccare da lei. A lei piacciono i ragni, quindi probabilmente le sue mani sono schifose. E' per questo che non sono sua amica. Amy ha tanti amici. Vedo sempre lei parlare a persone. Lei probabilmente parla di ragni. Cosa succederebbe se anche i suoi amici iniziassero ad amare i ragni? E' per questo che non sono sua amica. Non mi importa se lei ha altri hobby. Non mi importa se lo tiene privato. Non mi importa se non dà fastidio a nessuno. Fa schifo. Lei fa schifo. Il mondo sarebbe migliore senza gli amanti dei ragni. E lo andrò a dire a tutti. Atto 2 ''T3BlbiBZb3VylFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ Questa poesia (scritta in codice Base64), viene mostrata il terzo giorno se il giocatore fa due poesie per Natsuki. SSBjYW4gZmVlbCB0aGUgdGVuZGVybmVz cyBvZiBoZXIgc2tpbiB0aHJvdWdoIHRo ZSBrbmlmZSwgYXMgaWYgaXQgd2VyZSBh biBleHRlbnNpb24gb2YgbXkgc2Vuc2Ug b2YgdG91Y2guIE15IGJvZHkgbmVhcmx5 IGNvbnZ1bHNlcy4gVGhlcmUncyBzb21l dGhpbmcgaW5jcmVkaWJseSBmYWludCwg ZGVlcCBkb3duLCB0aGF0IHNjcmVhbXMg dG8gcmVzaXN0IHRoaXMgdW5jb250cm9s bGFibGUgcGxlYXN1cmUuIEJ1dCBJIGNh biBhbHJlYWR5IHRlbGwgdGhhdCBJJ20g YmVpbmcgcHVzaGVkIG92ZXIgdGhlIGVk Z2UuIEkgY2FuJ3QuLi5JIGNhbid0IHN0 b3AgbXlzZWxmLg 'Versione decodificata' '''Apri il Tuo Terzo Occhio' Riesco a sentire la tenerezza della sua pella attraverso il coltello, come fosse una estensione del mio senso del tatto. Il mio corpo ha quasi delle convulsioni. C'è qualcosa di incredibilmente debole, in profondità, che urla per resistere a questo incontrollabile piacere. Ma posso già dire che mi sono spinta oltre il limite. Non riesco...non riesco a farmi smettere. 'La richiesta di Natsuki (poesia senza titolo)' Originale= I don't know how else to bring this up. But there's been something I've been worried about. Yuri has been acting kind of strange lately. You've only been here a few days, so you may not know what I mean. But she's not normally like this. She's always been quiet and polite and attentive...things like that. Okay... This is really embarrassing, but I'm forcing myself to suck it up. The truth is, I'm REALLY worried about her. But if I try talking to her, she'll just get mad at me again. I don't know what to do. I think you're the only person that she'll listen to. I don't know why. But please try to do something. Maybe you can convince her to talk to a therapist. I've always wanted to try being better friends with Yuri, and it really hurts me to see this happening. I know I'm going to hate myself later for admitting that, but right now I don't care. I just feel so helpless. So please see if you can do something to help. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'll make you cupcakes if I have to. Just please try to do something. As for Monika... I don't know why, but she's been really dismissive about this. It's like she just wants us to ignore it. So I'm mad at her right now, and that's why I'm coming to you about this. DON'T LET HER KNOW I WROTE THIS!!!! Just pretend like I gave you a really good poem, okay? I'm counting on you. Thanks for reading |-| Traduzione in italiano= Non sò come dirtelo. Ma c'è qualcosa di cui sono preoccupata. Yuri si sta comportando in modo strano ultimamente. Tu sei quì solo da qualche giorno, quindi potresti non sapere cosa intendo. Ma lei normalmente non si comporta così. Lei è sempre stata tranquilla, educata ed attenta...cose tipo queste. Okay...questo è davvero imbarazzante, ma sto forzando me stessa. La verità è che, sono REALMENTE preoccupata per lei. Ma se provo a parlarle, lei si arrabbierà di nuovo con me. Non so cosa fare. Penso che tu sia l'unica persona che ascolta. Non so perchè. Ma perfavore prova a fare qualcosa. Magari tu puoi convincerla a parlae con un terapista. Ho sempre provato ad ssere un'amica migliore con Yuri, e mi fa molto male vedere cosa sta succedendo. Lo so che dopo mi odierò per averlo ammesso, ma ora non mi importa. Mi sento così impotente.Quindi perfavore vedi se tu puoi fare qualcosa per aiutarla. Non voglio che le accada nulla di male. Ti preparerò dei cupcake se vuoi. Perfavore prova solamente a fare qualcosa. E per quanto riguarda Monika...non so perchè, ma è stata davvero sprezzante per questo. E' come se vuole che ignoriamo tutto questo. Quindi sono arrabbiata con lei per ora, e uesto è perchè lo ho detto a te. NON FARLE SAPERE CHE HO SCRITTO QUESTO!!! Fai finta che ti abbia dato una veramente bella poesia, okay? Conto su di te. Grazie della lettura Categoria:Poesie Categoria:GamePlay